To Be Your One
by Fuji S
Summary: Juubei finds himself contemplating what happen in the past. Yaoi Relationship: Kazuki/Juubei


**Disclaimer:**_ Get Backers belong to Ayamine Rando and Aoki Yuuya. They do not belong to me, I am just a normal fan fiction author, I am just borrowing the concepts and the idealism, yet using my creativity to invent a story or perception out of them. So please do not sue me. Thank you._

**Author Note:**_ It seems there have been several versions of Kazuki and Juubei's names. I've seen Kadsuki as the majority used, however in the Anime I notice it was spelled as Kazuki instead. *Sweat drops* I think I'll stick to that version of the name, as for Juubei I've notice versions like Jubei without the 'u' however like the anime it shows it as Kakei Juubei. I'll stick to that one too, so that way I don't end up getting confused. _

**Pairing:**_ Kazuki x Juubei_

**Rating:**_ PG-13_

**Warning:**_ This is a Yaoi story; meaning it has male – male relationship if you do not have the ability to stomach this, please leave. You have been notified._

**To Be Your One**   
Author: Fuji S. Yuki 

Sunlight crept into the shaded area, where Kakei Juubei sat, his eyes were closed like usual sealing himself to the blindness, though the sunlight pounded on his face, making him feel warm and welcomed. Birds chirped around him, while a cooling breeze swept the park, where he sat. It was odd feeling this serenity from outside the Castle of Infinity, far away from the constant battles, the constant problems that seem to govern that place of utter chaos. However, for now he was far away from that setting, once again in the peaceful tranquility that he had once been before war broke out in his life. When he had to run away, tugging away the Fuuchouin heir with him, to salvation from the attackers. He still blamed himself for not being strong enough to protect Kazuki the heir to the Fuuchouin clan. It was pitiful that the whole clan was slaughtered Kazuki's mother, his father, and the rest of the village elders. At least for him he had Kakei Sakura his sister, however they all had to flee toward Infinite Castle for protection, and yet to discover that there it was bloody war as well. Shifting a bit, he started to remove his jacket that was making things warmer then usual; a black-netted shirt was left on him with his regular pants. Fidgeting he slid his shoes off and tuck them next to his side with his jacket so that he knew where they were located at finally done he lean back onto his back away from the sunlight, turning his thoughts toward his thoughts. 

It was pathetic how he wanted to acquire strength, when he was young he wanted it so that he could protect those that were precious to him. Yet, due to that want, and those feelings he ended up with Kazuki in the Infinite Castle working helping Kazuki train until he became one of the Four Kings of the Thunder Emperor the Raitei Amano Ginji. It was Kazuki's idea for them to make sure they were safe he would be incorporated into a group that would make sure things were fine. Juubei agreed readily, for he believed in his One's decision, after all he wouldn't disagree with Kazuki, since he promise that his life belong to Kazuki. So faithfully he followed, seeing that Kazuki was right that Amano Ginji was strong, so he watched from the shadows even becoming a part of the Volts to guard Kazuki's back. However, he began to grow jealous of the Raitei, how he possesses a strength and quality that drew others toward him. 

However, in the end he started to hate the Raitei, when he left with Ban Mido to the outside world away from Infinite Castle, and with him the Four Kings split up. It was horrible seeing his One in such pain over the loss of their leader, it was cruel, and for this sort of betrayal he didn't know how to cure his One. All he knew was how to cure physical disease to problems, but the inner trapping's of the heart and mind were another thing. Every doctor knew this, however one month past, and all of a sudden, Kazuki disappeared like the rest of the Four Kings, except for one Makubex, whom he joined up with in a fit of rage and betrayal. 

Kazuki after all had left him all alone, not informing where he was going, however inside he knew that he went after the Thunder Emperor. He felt abandoned he cursed Amano Ginji, he cursed Mido Ban, and most of all he cursed his One. It was his mistake for not realizing earlier that Kazuki went after Ginji because of the social structure of the Infinite Castle Lower Grounds. The people wouldn't be lead by Kazuki, and inwardly he knew, however his jealousness blocked his mind clearly, until he finally fought against his One. 

Yet, Juubei cursed himself for not realizing that Kazuki was like a mother hen, he held his friends close to his heart, and felt everything. Therefore, Kazuki went left to find Ginji, not because of the need to know, because he cared about his friend. It was selfless in all aspect of Kazuki, it was totally a part of that pure boy that he knew, even after several years in the chaos of Infinite Castle that glow still lived brightly in Kazuki. 

Nevertheless, things were done; he had went with Maubei X, and was used as his tool to hurt Kazuki. It was uncanny to test his sense of loyalty for the young boy knew that his weakness in the world was his One. So he made him try to kill Kazuki, however when Kazuki ignited the gas tank blowing up the building, making Maubei X think he was dead. Inwardly, his heart tugged making it known that his One was still alive and breathing, perhaps hurt severely by him, but still alive. However, the question as to why Kazuki came back still plunder him in all aspect, it bothers him. 

It was when he fought against Ginji to prevent him from venturing further into Maubei X's realm that he started to see things more clearer, asking himself why he was on this path, why he follow Maubei X. When he was defeated by the Raitei he started to realize the reason why he felt jealous of Ginji for he was able to follow a path that he set never wavering from it. Just like Kazuki, which is why he was so jealous they both were similar they set something ahead and they follow it to the end. Kazuki's never-ending faith in Ginji, and Ginji's faith of the path he follows. In the end of the fight he decided he wanted to be like them, so he didn't deviate from the path he had chosen, so he would stay on it, and see where it would lead him too. In the end it lead him back to where he was suppose to be again, back to his One, back to Fuuchouin Kazuki. 

Only regret he seem to have of the path was that he didn't realize that he wasn't suppose to fight Kazuki, but rather go back to him. However blinded in his stupidity and beliefs, he tried to kill Kazuki with the forbidden technique of the black needles. Even after, when he was defeated he stubbornly tried to kill Kazuki with them, however to his surprise those needles ended up flying toward his back instead of their intended target. The cries of Fuuchouin Kazuki filled the room, until he felt hands lift him softly in the most tender gesture, until he stare into the wondrous chocolate eyes that attracted him from the beginning of his childhood. It reminded him of his past, so much, and how his heart was taken away from him at first glance at the child that he thought was a girl. 

It was a message, he acknowledges now that it was, shifting in his position until his back was against the bark of the tree in the park, the shade made things cooler. Cocking his head in his thoughts, he listen as a couple past by him chattering about normal things like family babies, it sort of reminded him of his old Clan how the women would talk about those type of things. Yes, it was a message from the divine entities of the world that he was not listening closely to what they wanted. Due to that, the needles he used made sure that he was in eternal darkness, oh it wasn't the type of darkness of a lock room, instead it was where his sight was locked away. However, it was pathetic that it took his blinding to make him see more clearly then he had in all of his life. He had been to blind at the beginning, and the message itself was to inform him that he couldn't escape his fate in protecting Kazuki, even from himself, when this was acknowledge he resign himself to death as the final act of his duty. Yet the sight of Kazuki clearly indicated that it wasn't the way things would go, something wouldn't let him leave, whether it was Kazuki's will or something greater he wasn't sure. 

When the appearance of Kazuki started to blacken until only his face remains then darkness, he realizes that he was becoming blind. All the cries of Kazuki remain in his ears that he was his childhood friend that he could never let him die. It was the thing that drove him in a band of strength, feeling the slim shoulders shifts him until he was being dragged to another place. His One kept on talking to him saying that he would help him not to worry. It made him love Kazuki even more for his ethics and path, just like Ginji. 

The feelings he had began to purify from the darkness of hatred, and betrayal, they were no more only left was the goodness of the love, and light he felt. It was later when he woke up and realized that being blind was reality, that he accepted it that it was his payment from his sin from trying to harm his One. When he dreamt he started to relive the time, when he first met Kazuki to how they grew older together. Always together, Kazuki next to him watching, learning, and loving him always calling out his name, laughing, smiling, those eyes that spoke of cherished happiness and light. So much of the things he wanted to be as well, the light that made the darkness go away. It was then evidently clear about his duty, that all he saw was the duty that he was born to, that he was to protect the Fuuchouin heir, that he didn't realize at the time that, all of those were words. That he didn't realize why the Fuuchouin heir was so special so important, that it wasn't the title, but rather the person that he was suppose to protect. 

It was Fuuchouin Kazuki that he was commanding his soul to the one single entity that light up the world for his purity. It was he Juubei that was suppose to the protect of the light, and in turn the protector of knowing who this person was, to be there for him, even though he was abandoned, he should realize that his One was still with him the entire time. Funny how the world works, that he would finally after all these years realize as to what he was born for was to be himself, and it was the part of him that was drawn and promised the eternal bond, with or without the duty. It was his own freewill to give Kazuki his life, his soul, and if need be his heart. 

Juubei wanted Kazuki to love him, he wanted to help forge himself into a better person that the other would look upon him again, not realizing that the other already care deeply for him. He knew that he couldn't force love now, that Kazuki was free willed spirit that would love on his own will. So all he had to do is be patient for the other, after all, he was in no hurry, and if Kazuki didn't love him in the lover sense, he would not fall apart. For he was important in Kazuki's life, and for that he was grateful, he will be content with that, for his life wasn't his own to be dictated he already lost his soul to the other. He might as well follow the path that was set before him, to be with Kazuki and he would be. 

Musing slightly at that thought of eternal love he had for his One, soft familiar chime of bells a bit far off, made him smile, Kazuki it seem was coming closer, even though he was at a distance. So getting comfortable he waited, while remembering the time at the hot springs that Kazuki drag him off too. Inwardly, when Kazuki invited him to the hot spring, he felt himself lighten a bit, knowing that their bond would be replenished and renewed, however the doubts the pain it self needed to heal like new born cuts. There were still many things left unsaid between them, and it was part of the block that separated him from Kazuki. It was something that made them unsure of each other, sure, they went through the same routine of friendship and all, but the gap was still there. That chasm composed of unanswered questions like: 

'Why did you leave?'   
'Why did you come back?'   
'Do you forgive me?'   
'Am I unworthy of you?'   
'Perhaps if I redeem myself in this lifetime you will see me for me?'   
'Why do you blame yourself?'   
'Why can't we go back into the past and be like that again?'   
'Can you see past your duty and just be with me?' 

All these complex little questions seem to deviate from Jubei and Kazuki, they didn't know what the other thought, and yet they knew of each other's heart. Juubei had always found Kazuki's quirky brain to be fascinating, he never did understand how it worked, since it was unpredictable, which made him more lovable in Juubei's opinion. In the end, while at the Hot Springs a sense of peace and prosperity came over him, in a way he was thankful and appalled that, this all was for him. That Kazuki brought him here, trying to help him recover, when it was his job instead to protect the other. The guilt for everything gathered around him shrouding him in darkness, and pain. Yet those were smoothed over, when he sensed a presences creeping near his one, angry at the disturbance of his deep demented thoughts. He caste outward his flying needles waiting for the cries from the intruders, but to his wrathful anger, he discover they had jump out of the path. It was even more annoying when Kazuki release his thread and capture the bungling peeping toms. 

In the end, he learned from the voices that the intruders were Ginji and Ban.This made him even more furious for inwardly he knew that Kazuki was pretty in ever sense of the word, he even made the perfect wife let alone look the part. It was then that he felt his hackles risen up, until he felt Kazuki near him and placed his hand on his shoulder. Immediately the hackles lower, while he grinded out that they were evil to try to peek. 

Jubei was fine with the fact if the two perverts wanted to go peek into other people's domain so long as they didn't get a perfect view of his one. After all, even though he was blind now, the certain possessive qualities remain in him wanting Kazuki to belong to only him. 

After things settled down, he sat in the hot spring the wraps around his eyes were slowly being rebounded by an ever-careful Kazuki. While they sat, he felt rather languish like a neko, after being petted, the subtitle brushes of Kazuki's towel made his heart thump in satisfaction. After all, Kazuki even though he was mothering him, was next to him, not the other two. It was a relief that the other two didn't intrude in his domain, after-all Kazuki wouldn't be flourishing any attention on them, and it made things better. His heart was content, and yet it still felt guilty for making Kazuki suffer in this duty. He grew restless at talking between the former Thunder Emperor and his one, in a selfish way, he mumble out, that it was divine punishment for him to hurt Kazuki, when Kazuki was talking about Juubei's eyes and how he bought him to Hot Springs to try to cure them. It pleased him immensely, when his one stated firmly that it was silly for him to say that, after all they were childhood friends, he didn't want the other to remain blind on his behalf. 

This sort of thing made him uncomfortable the mentioning of their past, as if Kazuki was trying to distance himself from the pure truth of what they were or what he felt for him. So declaring out loudly, that his life belonged to Kazuki, spinning around quickly until he face Kazuki, his hands were underwater as he took the others waist squeezing it tenderly, to show that he meant what he said. 

Feeling the muscles relax underneath his grip, he could almost imagine the smile on Kazuki's face, as he nod his head in assent. The bells chime making it seem like his wish was granted that Kazuki acknowledge what they were. 

Speaking of bells, Juubei heard the tinkering this time nearer to him, the familiar voice came to his ears. "Juubei!" Kazuki appeared wearing his regular clothing of white shirt that went off his shoulder, and his regular pants. His hair was tied back like usual in its normal style, bounding forward he sat next to his childhood friend. "Ne what are you doing here?" 

Tilting his head in acknowledgement, while being engulfed by the Kazuki's forest scent, he smiled slightly. "Ah just enjoying the park, while on my vacation away from the castle." He almost could see the smile on Kazuki's face, at the mention of him relaxing, since he never did that before. 

"Ara your on vacation? Since when?" Laughter filled the area, making things warmer in Juubei's opinion. 

Juubei shrugged his shoulder, while pulling his shoe's on, "Ah today, and two more weeks to go." Giving a grand sigh, he shook his head; "Makubex told me I needed one and order me off duty for two weeks." Pouting slightly, "Do I honestly look that bad?" 

"No you don't." Kazuki's voice lowered slightly in a husky take, though to others that weren't listening carefully they couldn't tell, but Juubei on the other hand could. 

Smirking Juubei tugged on Kazuki's hair, "I was coming over to see if you want to spend sometime together." Feeling the slight jerk in his hand, he notices immediately the change of breathing. 

"That sounds like fun!" Kazuki swallowed, "So where you want to go?" Wondering if he needed to do any jobs, but finding none, he grin slightly at the thought of more time with his childhood friend, after all they didn't see each other that often. Makubex was busy restoring the Volts, and fixing a few other things, Juubei was with him most of the time. "Ah! How about another visit to the hot springs." 

Juubei nodded his head; "I think that would be nice, since last time wasn't as peaceful." His thoughts turned gloomy at the thought of all the noise around them due to those monkeys, Ban, and Ginji making so much noise. A finger brushed through his hair making him stiffen a bit, from the well-placed touch. 

"And this time." Kazuki's voice lowered to Juubei's ears, "We won't be interrupted from our wants." 

Making Juubei swallowed in confusion, from the instigation in that tone of voice. "Nani?" 

"Oh don't worry, everything will be clarified later on. After all, you did pledge your love to me." Only response Kazuki receive was Juubei fainting in his arms from shock. "Oh dear, I wonder if I laid it on too thick." The Fuuchouin heir wondered, while holding the Kakei successor in his arms, he grinned mischievous, "Thinks are about to get interesting." 

8-17-03 

Mood: Fuzzy. That was a bit odd, this is my first ever Get Backers Story, so if they seem out of character please forgive me. They see rather complex to write about, but I did try honestly I did. ^_^ Ne Review please, Arigato! 

Neko – Cat   
Arigato – Thanks   
Nani – What 


End file.
